charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Macy Vaughn and Marisol Vera
The relationship between witches, Macy Vaughn and Marisol Vera. Macy is Marisol's eldest daughter, born to her ex-lover, Dexter Vaughn. When Macy was stillborn, Marisol was forced to break a Necromancer named Knansie out of Tartarus to resurrect her daughter. However, resurrection through necromancy comes with a "price" that must be repaid to the spirits that are invoked. Marisol could only live with Macy for two years, and after those two years, Marisol could not lay eyes on Macy or she would die. Dexter was forced to lie to Macy, saying that Marisol was dead. Macy initially held some resentment for Marisol abandoning her, but now that she knows the truth, she knows that Marisol was only doing what she thought was best. History Early Life Macy Vaughn was stillborn to Marisol Vera and Dexter Vaughn on November 27, 1990 but was resurrected by her parents. When she was young, her father told her that her mother died when she was two years of age, when in reality, Marisol left her and Macy's dad because a Necromancer resurrected Macy and as the "price" of the resurrection, Marisol could only live with Macy for two years and after that, she could not lay eyes on Macy or else Macy would die. Macy grew up not knowing about the real fate of her mother and the existence of her younger sisters, Mel Vera and Maggie Vera. In April 2016, Dexter died and this affected Macy greatly due to the fact that he was the only family she had known and she was now truly alone. After becoming a brilliant geneticist, Macy found a job at a university and moved to the small town of Hilltowne to continue her work. Macy's life took a turn as she discovered a familiar house and learned of the real death of Marisol Vera. 'Throughout the Series' |-|Season 1= ''Pilot While walking through the town with Galvin, Macy discovered Vera Manor. Recognizing the house from a picture that Macy had found in her father's possessions, Macy began to investigate what happened to Marisol and who she was. This lead up to her gaining the courage to go to the manor and confront who she expected to be her younger half-sisters. For two days, Macy faces several things: discovers the existence of her sisters, all three girls accept their powers and fate as the Charmed Ones, and finally learn that Marisol's death was not an accident. Macy watches family videos with her sisters and she understands that Marisol was a good person. She's sorry she never knew her mother. After destroying Taydeus, her sister, Mel Vera, finds a spirit board and the three of them take it out and try to see if it works, right away wanting to try to contact with their mother, asking if she is there. It straight away responds by saying not to trust their new Whitelighter, Harry Greenwood. Let This Mother Out Mel becomes obsessed with wanting to talk to their mother through the spirit board, but Macy believes that they first need to make sure they can trust Harry and offers to use the Truth Serum. Her relationship with Mel begins heating up. Macy's really not sure that she wants to meet with their mother, because she doesn't know what Marisol can say to ease her pain. When Mel and Maggie successfully cast a spell to release the spirit from the board, and her mother returns to the world of the living, Macy is happy about it. She's trying to find out from Marisol why she left her in the past. Her mother says she'll tell her everything when the Charmed Ones get the Prism of Souls. Unfortunately, Macy has to face the cruel truth that they didn't summon their mother from the spirit board but an Impostor Demon. After destroying "Pseudo-Marisol", Macy feels devastated that she has not received the desired reunion with her real mother, but she is glad that she has sisters and Harry. Sweet Tooth Macy searches the house for ingredients for a protection spell, and seeing Marisol's supplies, she wonders how Mel and Maggie never realized their mother was a witch before. Exorcise Your Demons When Macy asks if her mother mentioned Macy’s existence to Charity or any other Elders, Charity reveals that none of the Elders knew but that Macy’s existence now makes sense to her, especially remembering something that Marisol had asked her to help her do years ago. Marisol had come to Charity asking her to perform a very brutal and painful spell on her, which would lift the pain Marisol was obviously feeling over the terrible loss. But still leaving many holes into the mystery of why Marisol left Macy. Later, it is revealed that Marisol had foresaw the rise of the Harbinger of Hell. Macy and her sisters try to save a possessed Angela Wu from the Harbinger with a spell left for them by their mother, trusting Marisol's judgment. Initially, Charity is against this but eventually allows them to follow through with the spell, saving Angela. Kappa Spirit In order to determine what type of ghost that Brenda Mancini is, Mel and Maggie use a spell to project back in time and recreate the moment that the ghost can't move on from. Back in 1989, the two spot their mother, still pregnant with Macy, having a conversation with a friend about her fears of how being a witch will affect her child and how she thinks something may be very wrong with the baby. The spell comes to an end and the two girls are taken back to the present before they can hear anymore. Later, Macy looks up a Haitian priestess for answers on a mysterious mark that has appeared on Galvin. Macy and Harry go to visit the priestess, Mama Roz, who owns a shop for psychic readings and a nail salon. However, Harry gets taken away by Mel and Maggie's call. Mama Roz appears and Macy asks about the marking on Galvin, thinking that it's a protection ward to which the priestess confirms. Mama Roz warns Macy to stay away from Galvin. When Macy asks why, the priestess tells her she has the "ibi" in her. Mama Roz refuses to explain, so Macy offers more money. The priestess finally admits that it means "darkness" is inside of her. Macy refutes this and leaves abruptly, but before she goes Mama Roz informs her that "the pillar of your past holds the key to your darkness." Macy later calls her sisters to [The Haunt and tells them about the priestess. Macy says that Mama Roz had told her she had darkness in her since birth and asks if it could be true. Deciding not to tell what they had heard from their mother, Maggie and Mel lie, saying that the priestess must have been a crook. Remembering what the priestess had said, Macy decides to look at one of the pillars of the manor. Inside, she discovers a box with a mysterious key. Out of Scythe When the sisters realize that the last shard of the Scythe of Tartarus is in the manor, they discuss the possibility of their mother having used the shard. After opening the box and finding the last shard, the shard began to tremble, along with the key on Macy's neck. The shard grabs onto the necklace. Macy reveals she's been wearing the key for a week. Maggie realizes it was the key that their mom was wearing in the ’80s when they saw her. It is the key that can open Tartarus, and Macy activated it. She says she didn't say anything because she was afraid of what her sisters would say. Later, while they are fighting the Shadow Demon, the shards come together and the scythe forms. A mysterious woman whom Mel had met earlier at the bar suddenly appears in the house and steals the scythe for herself. Harry wants to take a look at Mel's injuries and they realize her bruises are identical to their mom's before she died, meaning that Marisol had been killed by some type of lightning. The sisters realize that they shouldn't have lied to each other. Mel and Maggie admit that they saw their mother in the ’80s and that she was afraid that there was something wrong with her baby (Macy). Macy thinks there must be some evil in her, but her sisters tell her not to jump to conclusions. Keep Calm and Harry On Thanks to Galvin Burdette, Macy learns that Dexter is also the father of Maggie, which means her father and her mother didn't break up completely two years after she was born. Witch Perfect Downstairs, Macy comes clean with the knowledge that she may be the full sister to Maggie, as opposed to Mel, and shows them the paternity test results. The sisters, at first, tell her it's impossible. Mel reacts poorly to Macy spilling the new sisterly dynamic, but Macy suggests that everything must be connected, and Maggie should call her father and ask questions. Maggie refuses. Macy later vents to Galvin about how her sisters reacted to the news of her recent discovery. She does a spell to reveal secrets, and it reveals a bunch of letters that are from her father, written to her mother. They had been in touch all along. When Maggie returns home, Macy apologizes to Maggie and tries to show her the letters between their parents, but she's uninterested in hearing about it and storms off. Macy continues to read over her parent's letters with Galvin. She's shocked to find out that her parents were actually still in love for decades through them. She tells Galvin how disappointed she was to have missed out on knowing her sisters at a younger age, and she's confused about why her mother and father didn't stay together. Later, after defeating the Maestro, Maggie asks Macy for the letters, and Mel insists that the two of them read them alone. Maggie and Macy bond over the letters between their mother and father and what it would have been like if Maggie and her biological father had the chance to get to know one another. Maggie reads a letter that reveals Macy was, at some point, brought back from the dead by them. You're Dead to Me The episode opens up with an flashback of Marisol and Dexter on the day of Macy's birth. Marisol has broken a Necromancer, Knansie, out of Tartarus to resurrected her daughter who was stillborn. However, the "''price" for bringing Macy back is that Marisol can only be with her for two years, after which Marisol cannot lay eyes on her or she would die. It is later revealed that, in exchange for immortality, Knansie had made a deal with a demon to use demon blood in all of her resurrections, causing a mutation in the resurrected individual which turns them demonic. ''Touched by a Demon '''TBA' ''Switches & Stones '''TBA' ''Memento Mori '''TBA' ''Ambush After finding a secret room within the house, the sisters are greeted by a hologram of their mother. She offers Meek and Maggie weapons. Macy learns that the pendant that she had gotten on her tenth birthday from her dad was actually from Marisol. Marisol's hologram tells her that the necklace will help better control her demon side. Red Rain '''TBA' ''The Source Awakens In the first reality Macy conjured up she's excited to finally see Marsiol not realizing that she would instantly died after seeing Macy. After her sisters accused of being an murdered. Macy makes up an new reality one where she got to live with her mother and Maggie, but at the expense of Mel not being the daughter raised by Marsiol for her own safety reasons. Macy in this reality is noted by Maggie to be possessived of Marsiol even more so after their dad Dexter died. Macy is upset to see Mel since if Marsiol sees her then she'll died just like she did in the first reality after she saw Macy. Marsiol dies and Macy resets the reality to one where she stayed an stillborn as sign of self loathing so Marsiol could live however this got reverse by Mel and Maggie since the reality they were in was apocalyptic. |-|Season 2= '''TBA' Trivia *Macy didn't know about her mother and her sisters all her adult life, because she thought that Marisol died when she was 2 years old. *Macy has the only photo with her mother that she showed to her sisters in Pilot. *Macy never met her mother after she was forced to leave when Macy was 2. References Category:Vera Family Relationships Category:Parent/Child Relationships